To study cell entry of hepatitis C virus (HCV), we transfected cell lines with cDNAs coding for the E1 and E2 envelope proteins of HCV. The expression of the E1/E2 proteins at the cell surface of human 293 cells was determined with monoclonal antibodies and a cell surface ELISA. These cell lines expressing the E1/E2 envelope proteins of HCV will be used to produce pseudotyped viruses.